


Home

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Are you happy?"





	Home

The loss of warmth and the empty space next to him was what was coaxing Craig into consciousness, but the loud crack of thunder from outside  _ really  _ brought him to. He jumped awake, eyes wide at the ceiling, and his ears filled with the sound of rain. It was so loud, he almost didn’t hear the faint sound of a certain someone hyperventilating. 

He sat up- the bedroom was unfamiliar. That was because it was filled with unpacked boxes and the king sized bed was just bought because yesterday was move-in day. That’s right, he and Tweek finally moved in together after looking for a place for months. It’s small and affordable, but it’s their own and just enough room for the dog they dreamed of to complete the rest of their life together. 

Speaking of his lover, Craig’s eyes fell to the golden strip of light under the door of the bathroom. The sink was on, probably an attempt to muffle the fast gasping going on. The raven-haired man was out of the bed in an instant before rasping a knuckle against the door. 

“Tweek?” 

“Yes?” A startled, high voice panted then followed by the squeak of the faucet being turned off.

“Are you okay?” 

“...no.” It was quiet and on the verge of tears.

“Come on out.” 

Sniff. “Okay.” 

The door opened, the light was turned off, but Craig could still see the glossy red eyes which made his chest hurt. “Didn’t I tell you that if you’re having a panic attack in the middle of the night to wake me up?” 

Tweek looked up at him worriedly. “Yeah, I’m sorry. You were just so tired today and you didn’t need me keeping you up.” 

“I don’t care what kind of day I’m having. Wake me up regardless.” He says firmly. “Now, what’s wro-” 

“Are you happy!?” The blonde exclaims quickly.

“What?” 

Let’s try that again but slower. “...Are you happy?” 

“What is this about?” 

“Just answer the question!” 

“Yes! Okay!? Yes, I am!” He answers. “But, seriously, what is this about?” 

Tweek suddenly looked nervous. “Are you sure you want to live with me? I’m not an easy person to live with. I have to have things a certain way, my anxiety is sometimes out of control, and the house will always smell like coffee-” 

“Tweek, if I wasn’t sure, we wouldn’t have moved in today. I’m not an easy person to live with either,” He smiled slightly. “But I know that we can make it work.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, babe. Now come back to bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a quote? Leave it in the reviews below or PM me! It doesn't matter how outrageous it is! I hope you like the creek and the quote: "Are you happy?"


End file.
